monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yoush/CROSSOVER MGQ/MGE PART 1
I apologize in advance for all grammar mistake,i'm not good in english and i use google translate for correct my text.This text will appear here,in the MGE wiki and in a MGQ forum in my native language. 'PROLOGUE: THE DISCOVERY'Edit How mutch time she have sex with her husbant ?Months ? Years ? Centurys ?Who care...The more they have sex the more they become stronger after all...And the demon lord need more power to overwrite the laws...But after all this time she are less sensitive and can even let her mind wander during this intercourse...This help her for create new lustful mamono,the tentacle are one example... Suddenly, she felt something was both close and far...a sensation somewhat similar to when she discover the faerie kingdom...A new world ? She use her power to let her spirit visit this new world...Her husband don't even notice it...In this new world she are surprised to view...Mamono?Yes,lot mamono she does not know living with human...But something are wrong...She don't have created this species...They don't have her demonic energy...have they been created by someone else?No,they are born like this ...Maybe her power have corrupted this world even if she don't notice? But something are wrong...Why some mamono in this world are so...ugly?Look at this parody of a lamia! And this...A suck vore?A roper girl?A kyoryuu?No human can have pleasure with this!And...no...NO! NO!'Why this ugly mamono have eaten a human?He don't capture the human for sex,he have really eaten the human...ALIVE!This is insane!This is a world of insanity!!!This is a parody of her ideals! This new world need to be reshaped and she can do it!After they are all corrupted the mamono of this world will be more happy and more pretty...And they don't try to kill after this...This world NEED her!And after all mamono of this world will be merged she will have more power because one more universe will give more power,the power to change le laws...All mamono only want she change the law and begin to have male children... She have to stop her thought because of the extasy her husband give to her...But when he begin again she have the time to send some dark slime and some dark matters in this world.She also rewrite the instinct of the dark slime sending so they will attack these ''cheap ''mamono...If only one dark matter have sex in this new world,he will have a demon realm in this universe and nobody can remove corruption from a demon realm...The dark slimes will reshape ugly mamono of this world and slowly the demonic power will change this world into a paradise... 'PART 1: THE FIRST BLOODEdit Luka and Alice barely come back to the monster lord castle when they receive a curious new...Some strange new monsters were seen near near succubus village... Luka and Alice decided to go there with their two children.One young human boy who have the face of his mother and a age of fourteen years old and one young lamia with the hair of her father and a age of twelve years old...even if Luka was they were still young,Alice want they discover the world for learn to learn to appreciate both angels,monsters,humans and even chimeras so they understand all species when they take the place of their parents. The journey took several months,Alice wanting to stop at each town for several days so that their children discover what makes each town their charm and their typical food...They even made a few detours,A new specie of monster was no reason to hurry, after all... But when But when they arrived at the succubus village they see the sky was covered by a thick black fog...This is more than only a new specie...Luka said to her children to don't move and he enter in the suspicious with Alice...The air was saturated by an oppressive power which was unknown in their world...Even if the sunlight barely penetrate the fog,vegetation seemed even stronger...The new monster seemed very powerful...At this moment they heard their children screaming.Many slimes with a black color surrounded the two children and the little girl was already a half absorbed by one of them.They rushed to the monsters but before they get their daughter was Inside of the slime Even if the dark slime give her an extasy,extasy and pain look the same for a panicked mother and she obliterate some dark slime with her powerful magic while Luka protects their son with his sword.The number of black slime is reducted rapidly,and soon he only left the dark slime who have absorbed the little lamia...Alice avoids the attack for fear of hurting her daughter,but Luka,who noticed the core use his sword against him and the slime are sealed in a form of a puddle..but this is too late. the blow had been struck at the time she began to turn into a slime core but the process are stopped at the beginning and the little girl are half melted...She have lost one arm and her tail and her beautiful hair are gone...Besause she don't more pleasured by the slime the process stopped and she began to suffer of her wounds.Alice scream and cast a healing spell but a mere healing spell cannot heal corruption... The familly rushed to the castle and Tamamo no Mae examines the girl.Alice is so shocked by what has happened seems almost to have lost her mind Luka and tries to calm her.After finishing her examination,Tamano said she can't help her and the little girl will remain amputated for her life,which will affect more Alice... Tamano go out of the room and go find the others heavenly knights.She said to Granberia,Erubetie and Alma Elma what happen.Granberia convince the others that she should punish the culprit who created these unknown monsters...Maybe an angel could have tried to create new chimeras... Leaving without notifying Alice or Luka,the Heavenly Knights return to the succubus village and Tamano understand this power come from another world,so they go to grangold magic engineers in order to create one portal between her world and the world of the culprit,so they can avenge what is hapened... TO BE CONTINUE Category:Blog posts